


Stone Echoes

by reminiscence



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: indigo league challenge, ffn challenge: mega-prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: [BW] Black and Reshiram watch the world in a blurry daze within the stone.





	

They are in a half-dream  
within the stone:

A blank wall  
where the world's tale  
is softly wrought.

And they can't read it  
at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for
> 
> Indigo League Challenge, Cerulean Gym trainer 2 - 4-10 line poem  
> Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts 34 - under 8 line poem


End file.
